Secrets and Lies
by Little Miss Julia
Summary: Ever since Haruhi came into the picture, Tamaki has seemed to abandon Kyoya. What will happen when the jealousy becomes too much for the Shadow King? Find out how the two friends deal with their rocky relationship. Rated M for later content. YAOI!
1. Jealousy

**Chapter Title:** Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of my fans from when I was still Anime-Insanity. They stuck with me through my crazy, mixed up life and I absolutely love them for it! I hope you guys are reading this and know whom you are! Love you all!

* * *

From across the room Kyoya could see as Tamaki and Haruhi messed around, Tamaki being his usual annoying self with Haruhi completely blowing him off. It always seemed to amuse the black-haired second-year to watch the two go at it. Of course, sometimes the things that Tamaki did to try and get Haruhi's affection irritated Kyoya, who wasn't one to mess around with things, especially when they may very well jeopardize the host club.

On that particular day the host club had just closed and Tamaki was trying desperately to get Haruhi to agree to where the maid outfit for the next day. She was resisting of course, never being one to go willingly along with the host club king's crazy antics. Kyoya somewhat admired Haruhi for her resistance to Tamaki's charms. She was much more levelheaded than anyone he had ever known and he always silently congratulated her for that. To think that she had even been able to logically disable Kyoya's advances on her when the host club had gone to the beach earlier. She really was quite the extraordinary girl and Kyoya knew it.

He also knew that Tamaki was absolutely crazy for her.

Not really having a romantic interest in the girl, Kyoya wasn't exactly inclined to get annoyed at that. He most definitely wouldn't show it if he ever acquired such feelings for the younger student, but what really bugged him wasn't his jealousy towards Tamaki, but more towards Haruhi herself. It was actually quite puzzling to him. Before Haruhi Fujioka had entered Ouran Academy, Tamaki's main interest was Kyoya. He had always been around to cheer Kyoya on or to simply be there with a smile for him when he came to school on a bad day. It had been nice, though at the time Kyoya had found it weird and slightly creepy. Now, though, it left a small hole in Kyoya's being and he missed it with a passion. You really _don't_ know what you've got until it's gone, as the saying goes.

But Kyoya rarely showed his jealousy towards the two. Though he dearly missed the way Tamaki would always have a special welcome just for him, Kyoya would never show a weakness such as jealousness or greed. It just wasn't his style.

"Mommy!"

Tamaki's voice sent a little jolt of consciousness through Kyoya, who had apparently been zoning out. Looking down at his computer, which sat in front of him on the table, the Shadow King realized that he hadn't written a single thing down in the schedule he had decided to prepare for the host club's events over the course of the next week. He sighed, slightly annoyed at himself, and started pressing the keys on the laptop, acting like he was typing something important but really the words on the screen were complete gibberish.

Once again Tamaki's voice reached Kyoya's ears as the king of the host club shouted at his best friend from across the room and, once again, Kyoya ignored him. He didn't know why he was doing it. Normally, Kyoya would've just answered Tamaki's call so as to get whatever he wanted over with, but at the moment he was still a little annoyed with the attention that Haruhi was receiving from the king and selfishly wanted to keep some of it for his own. So he simply continued typing, acting like he was doing something important while really just waiting for Tamaki to come over, which he knew he would eventually do.

--------------------------------------------------

Tamaki was becoming slightly irritated at Kyoya. Why was he ignoring him? Thinking for a moment, Tamaki tried to recall if he had done anything to annoy his friend and fellow classmate. Not being able to think of anything, Tamaki became even more irritable and started over towards the table where the Shadow King was sitting. He passed the twins, who were snickering at Tamaki's anger, and glanced over to spot Honey and Mori sitting together eating cakes and playing with Usa-chan not far away.

When Tamaki finally reached the table where Kyoya was sitting, he slammed his palm down onto the table, causing the laptop to shudder slightly and Kyoya's fingers to stop their constant tapping on the keys. Gray eyes turned to look into vibrant violet ones as Kyoya returned the glare that Tamaki was sending him. His hand still set on the tabletop, Tamaki clenched his fist slightly as he and Kyoya had a showdown. Sparks were flying between the two's eyes and it didn't really look like either was going to give in very easily. But, eventually Tamaki couldn't take the tension between the two and let out an over exaggerated sigh, his fist opening up so that his palm was simply sitting on the table. He looked down at his friend with the same look you would expect from a mother who was disappointed in their child. Kyoya didn't seem to notice or rather, react, to Tamaki's obvious annoyance and simply let his hard gaze soften up slightly.

"What is it?" the Shadow King questioned, his finger tapping a rhythmic pace as he waited impatiently for the answer.

Tamaki's mouth opened as he was about to reply, but then the blonde realized that he really couldn't remember what he had come to complain about. It had something to do with Haruhi, and yet Tamaki couldn't bring his brain up to speed on what was going on. It was like he was having short-term memory loss or something and he furrowed his brow in annoyance as he tried desperately to think up the reason he had come over to stand by Kyoya instead of staying over by Haruhi.

"Well…" Tamaki said thoughtfully as he cupped his chin in his right hand and glared down at the floor as he shifted through his thoughts. "It had something to do with Haruhi."

--------------------------------------------------

Kyoya had to tell himself not to break his laptop in half over Tamaki's head for risk of losing his files and possibly going to jail. Still, the thought was tempting. To think that Tamaki would be dense enough to come over to Kyoya, taking time out of his work (though he hadn't actually been doing much) just to forget something. Or course, the notion that the memory lost was about Haruhi gave Kyoya some comfort. He held a faint hope that it had been because of himself that Tamaki had momentarily forgotten about the girl who was standing on the other side of the room talking to the twins.

"If you can't remember," Kyoya said, exasperated. "Why are you still standing here? Leave me to my work."

The look on Tamaki's face almost made Kyoya regret what he had said. Almost. The Shadow King was still slightly ticked off that Tamaki seemed to only ever think of Haruhi, and he wasn't one to let go of a grudge very quickly, especially when it involved one of Kyoya's biggest weaknesses. Actually, as he thought about it, Kyoya realized that Tamaki himself was his biggest weakness. The black-haired student couldn't think of a time where he hadn't eventually fallen under Tamaki's charms. Though he seemed to always be manipulating the blonde, Kyoya was actually the one being manipulated most of the time. But that was just another thing to add to the "Never Tell Anyone" list. It really was a long list.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it!" Tamaki huffed, spinning around and crossing his arms, also unintentionally pulling Kyoya out of his little thought trance.

The latter looked up at his friend and let out another low sigh, deciding that it was probably best to stop this stupid "fight" and get things moving. Though it was nice getting Tamaki's attention and keeping it, Kyoya didn't want to push it too far. He was smart enough to know that even someone like Tamaki had his limits to how far he was going to be pushed before finally diving off the deep end and Kyoya didn't want to test how far that was exactly. So, turning in his chair so he was facing Tamaki's half turned back, Kyoya left his laptop and turned his full attention to his best friend.

"I'm sorry Tamaki," he apologizes, though inwardly cursing himself for being so weak as to actually go as far as making Tamaki angry just to get his attention. "I was just annoyed that you had interrupted my work. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

It was an overly formal apology, but an apology nonetheless. Kyoya rarely gave them out so any he was willing to give should be appreciated, whether extremely formal or not. He jumped hoped that Tamaki wouldn't make a big deal about it. Of course, he knew Tamaki and he knew that he made a big deal over everything, being the drama king he was. And, just as Kyoya had predicted and dreaded, Tamaki over dramatized his apology, spinning back so he was completely facing Kyoya with speckles of tears at the corners of his eyes. His hands were clasped together and Tamaki's cheek leaned against them lazily as he sparkled in Kyoya's direction. The latter let out a quiet groan at the blonde's reaction and just waited to see what he would do next.

Kyoya had been expecting Tamaki to simply start ranting about what a good person Kyoya was and how polite and formal he always seemed to be so imagine his surprise when Tamaki pulled him up, out of his seat, and wrapped him in a hug. Actually, it was more like Tamaki wrapping himself around Kyoya, who stood there awkwardly. Tamaki's legs as well as hands were wrapped around his shorter friend who thankfully enough was able to hold up the six-foot blonde.

--------------------------------------------------

"You're great Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, leaning his cheek against his friend's and hugging him tightly. "You've got a temper issue, but you never mean it and I know that! You're just the best!"

The bubbly blonde probably would've stayed like that for another hour or so if Kyoya hadn't eventually untangled himself from his grasp and sat back down in the chair, straightening his glasses, which had been tousled during the hug. Tamaki stood before his friend with a wide grin on his face, showing the happiness and excitement that had come back into him at Kyoya's apology.

It was strange how Kyoya always seemed so different around Tamaki, and the blonde noticed it. Everyone always seemed to think that Kyoya was a mean, sadistic person which, actually, wasn't all that off base. But when he was dealing with Tamaki, he seemed to change. It confused the blonde slightly, but he pretty much decided that it was because the two were best friends and had been for a long while. Still, because of Kyoya's different behavior around Tamaki, he somewhat felt like he was special, being the closest person to the black-haired boy.

"You really should stop doing that," Kyoya commented, straightening his hair before turning back to the blonde. "Every time you make a scene it's more work that needs to be taken care of."

Tamaki's happy emotions falter slightly as he realizes that he must be quite the hindrance to Kyoya at times, but he pops out of it as he also remembers that, even though Tamaki annoys him, Kyoya still sticks around and does what he can to help the host club. Tamaki really can always rely on him. Standing up straight, Tamaki gives Kyoya a mock salute before responding.

"Sorry Mom!" the blonde says cheerfully. "I'll leave you alone now."

--------------------------------------------------

As Tamaki turns away, Kyoya feels a tiny pang of jealousy as he realizes that the blonde is probably going to go over to talk with Haruhi. Without thinking, Kyoya blurts out a quick sentence to keep Tamaki's attention on him for just a second.

"Don't forget," he says, causing Tamaki to turn back and face him slightly, "you're staying after school with me so we can discus some of the club's upcoming events."

"Oh yeah," Tamaki replies, his mouth becoming an "O" shape as his memory comes back of agreeing to that earlier in the day. "I'll remember, don't worry."

And with that Tamaki walks off towards the area where Haruhi is standing, still discussing something with the twins. Kyoya watches him go, trying to hide the slight amount of anger and jealousy that has welled up inside of him. Why was he being so stupid? Why was he longing for Tamaki's attention so much? He was just Tamaki after all. The King of the host club and Kyoya's so-called best friend. Sure, that entitled Kyoya to become a little jealous when Tamaki's attention wasn't completely on him, but why was he being so overdramatic about it? Not wanting to think about it, Kyoya tried to get back to work, but found himself not able to concentrate very easily. Eventually he gave up and started playing minesweeper as the club members went about their business around him. His mind was somewhere else though. He was thinking about after school, when he would be able to be alone with Tamaki, his attention completely taken by the black-haired boy. _What is wrong with me?_ Kyoya thought, sighing quietly under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Corner -**

I would like to say that I would really appreciate criticism on my writing. I mean, I personally don't think I'm that bad, but I know that there are plenty of places that I could improve on. I really enjoy all of the encouraging reviews that I've gotten in the past on my other account, but criticism is always appreciated. Thanks!

Also, I know that this chapter doesn't really have much lovey-dovey stuff, but I was just trying to ease my way into it. The next chapter will be filled with that awkward, romantic tension that we all love so don't worry! But I suppose I did pretty well with showing the way Kyoya reacts with Tamaki around. Now I just have to figure something out for Tamaki… Hmm…

I should have my next post up… Well, actually, I might get it up tomorrow. I'm on a writing rampage right now so I'll probably get the next chapter done tonight. But I won't post it until tomorrow at the earliest.

Well, see you next time.


	2. Infirmary

**Chapter Title:** Infirmary

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** Alright. So this chapter goes out to trytobrakemylittleshell and Calanthe1066, who were the very first people to tell me how much they enjoy my story (in a PM and a review). Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it.

* * *

As the final bell is rung throughout Ouran Academy, the flocks of yellow dresses and lavender suits commence their walk away from the school. The grounds are soon emptied and silence envelops the school. From somewhere nearby a man can be heard grumbling about the "stupid rich kids" that attended his class that day, but Kyoya, who is sitting at a table in the third music room, doesn't hear a thing. He is waiting for one sound that is most familiar to him. His fingers once again don't tap on the keyboard before him as he listens intently for the sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

There it is. Soon after Kyoya first hears the speedy running of Tamaki towards the room where he now sits, the doors are burst open and said blonde steps in, as confident and handsome as always. Kyoya's fingers have once again started their typing. This time he _is_ actually typing something besides gibberish though. It is a personal journal that he keeps on his computer to help him keep track of different happenings over the past days. Tamaki looks around the almost empty room for a moment before spotting Kyoya and walking over to him, swinging his hips like the diva he believes himself to be.

"Kyo~ya!" the blonde exclaims, stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck.

It isn't really supposed to be a turn on whatsoever, but that's not how Kyoya sees it. His face turns a light pink color as he turns away from the blonde, trying to hide it, cursing himself for being such a weakling. If he were stronger he would be able to stop himself from getting this way around Tamaki. But, Tamaki being the oblivious person he is, doesn't notice Kyoya's awkwardness and continues to lean on him, looking over his shoulder at the journal entry on the screen.

"What's that?" the blonde asks, leaning in a little closer and causing Kyoya to have to turn away a little more to hide the burning feeling in his cheeks as he tries to repel the embarrassment.

"Nothing!" Kyoya says quickly, slamming the laptop screen down and hiding it from Tamaki's eyes.

There were certain "personal" things in the journals that Kyoya wrote that he would prefer Tamaki not to read, at least not just yet. Many entries contained Kyoya's rants about Haruhi and Tamaki and the like. Kyoya faintly wondered how his friend would react to reading some of the things he wrote. He knew how he _wanted_ Tamaki to react and… no! The Shadow King mentally smacked himself as his thoughts went in the direction of a subject that he really didn't want to be thinking about at the moment with Tamaki leaning against him.

"You're so mysterious Kyoya," Tamaki half-whined half-admired. "Just let me see what you were writing."

As the blonde said this, his hand was set on Kyoya's and he tried to push the laptop back open. Kyoya resisted and the two struggled for a few moments, both determined to win against the other, until it escalated to the point where Tamaki tipped the chair and it crashed to the floor, Kyoya along with it. The black-haired teen tried to stop himself, but was just a little too slow and his head smacked against the tile floor. He groaned loudly as he rolled out of the confines of the fallen chair and laid on the floor, clutching his head.

--------------------------------------------------

Tamaki was speechless as he saw the small trickle of blood run down the side of Kyoya's forehead. In a flash he had kicked the chair half way across the room and was kneeling down next to his friend. The blonde honestly didn't know what to do. His first thought was to go call 911, but he was scared to leave Kyoya's side and his cell phone was back at home charging. Kyoya's groans were getting louder and Tamaki knew that he had to do something quick. So, deciding upon something, Tamaki picked up Kyoya and put him on his back so it looked like Tamaki was giving him a piggyback ride.

Ignoring Kyoya's complains, Tamaki burst through the third music room's doors and headed down the hall in the direction of the infirmary. The way he saw it, if there was one place that was as good as a hospital, it was the infirmary of Ouran Academy. The nurse would be able to help Kyoya and Tamaki would feel a lot better. He'd stay by Kyoya's side, of course, and apologize when the teen was feeling better.

They finally reached the infirmary a few minutes later and Tamaki busted through the door, not worrying about the fact that he knocked over a box of medical equipment. Looking around, the blonde spotted the nearest bed and quickly laid Kyoya down in it. Turning to look at the nurse, Tamaki stopped, realizing that there wasn't, in fact, a nurse in the place. Actually, the place was deserted. Tamaki smacked his forehead as he realized how stupid he'd been. Of course there wasn't anyone here, it was after hours and everyone would've headed home already.

The heavy breathing coming from behind him made Tamaki turn and he saw Kyoya lying there, his eyes hooded and his teeth gritted tightly. Putting on a determined look, Tamaki stalked over to the sink and grabbed a wet washcloth from its place hanging off the side and brought it over to Kyoya. Moving the black hair around a bit, Tamaki started to clean the wound from where Kyoya's head had hit. When he first touched the bloody mess, a sharp gasp escaped Kyoya's mouth and Tamaki jumped slightly at the sound. He didn't want to hurt Kyoya any more than he already had.

When the wound was finally clean, Tamaki realized that it was all that big. It was bad though. Kyoya had hit his head hard against the tile and Tamaki knew it. Half way through the cleaning the black haired boy had lost consciousness and was now sleeping soundly as Tamaki let his dark black hair fall back into place. Tamaki sat down in the chair next to the bed his friend was lying in and dropped the washcloth to the floor. The whole ordeal had nearly wiped out all of Tamaki's previous energy and he suddenly felt exhausted as he realized that he could do no more for Kyoya. So, letting his head fall onto his arms, which were criss-crossed next to Kyoya's waist, Tamaki drifted off to sleep as well.

--------------------------------------------------

Kyoya had been completely disoriented from the moment he had hit his head to the moment he woke up in the infirmary's bed. All he could remember was the searing pain that had been shooting through him until he had finally drifted off into unconsciousness. When he awoke, Kyoya at first had absolutely no idea where he was. It took him a few moments looking around in a daze to finally realize that he was lying in one of the beds placed in the infirmary of Ouran. It took him another few moments to realized that Tamaki's head was lying right by his waist.

In a flash Kyoya was sitting up straight. Big mistake. He fell back against his pillow with a sharp yelp of pain that awoke the sleeping blonde next to him. The pain that shot through his head nearly knocked Kyoya out again, but he was able to hold out until the pain was gone once more, his eyes closed tightly as he concentrated on not making any sudden movements. When his eyes fluttered open again they immediately found Tamaki's, whose were wide with worry.

Kyoya could've groaned at the sight of it. Tamaki looked absolutely sexy with that worried look on his face, his hand clutching the peach blanket that lay beneath Kyoya's body. But he didn't groan, knowing that it would probably only make Tamaki more worried. Why was he even having those kind of thoughts about that blonde? Kyoya blamed it on the head injury, but as he looked at Tamaki's moving mouth, not hearing a word, he knew that it was much more than that. He hadn't paid attention to anything Tamaki had said and, obviously, didn't respond. Well, at least not in the way that either of them expected him to.

--------------------------------------------------

Tamaki watched with the same worried expression as Kyoya slowly sat back up. Not caring that he had been ignored as he had been starting to apologize, Tamaki leaned forward to help Kyoya sit up, which it was apparent he was determined to do. Before he could realized what was happening, though, Tamaki's lips were taken over by the younger teen's. His eyes went wide as Kyoya's closed and he pressed in closer to the blonde. Tamaki couldn't move. He could barely even think! His hand hung in the air between them as the blonde's mind went in every direction at once. The strangest thing kept popping up in his thoughts, though.

_Kyoya's GAY?!_

* * *

**Author's Corner –** Alright, so I'm sorry this didn't get out the day I wanted it to and I'm sorry that it doesn't really have ALL the awkward romantic tension that I promised. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes because that's all the time I have right now. The reason it didn't come out a few days ago was because I came down with the flu and it was _bad_! Fever, headaches, vomiting, soar throat, stomachaches, runny nose. Not a pretty sight.

But I'm alright now, minus the minor migraine I've got at the moment, so here's the next chapter. I hope you'll forgive me for the delay and the lack of romanticism… It tried hard with the cliffy-sort-of-thing. (haha)

Keep up the good reviews guys, they really do make my day, and be anticipating the next chapter.

I'll try and get it up either tomorrow or the next day. What a great thing summer is, hm?

Well, see you next time.


	3. Laptop

**Chapter Title:** Laptop

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** So I'm dedicating this to all of the readers who waited patiently for this chapter to come out. Thanks for being so patient with me guys!

* * *

Not too long after his lips connect with Tamaki's, Kyoya pulls back and for a moment merely looks at the blonde boy through a hooded gaze. Then his head slowly descends and he is lying back down, fast asleep as though nothing had happened. To Kyoya it hadn't been anything. Half of him honestly believed that it never happened, that it was just his messed up mind trying to play tricks on him. The other half kept screaming at him for what he'd done and it turned his dreams to nightmares instantly. Kyoya was confused beyond belief about what had just happened… If it had happened at all… and as he once again lost consciousness, the only thing that breeched his fogged mind was the feel of Tamaki's lips on his own and how he had enjoyed it. Not that he would ever admit that out loud of course.

--------------------------------------------------

Tamaki was absolutely speechless. His half-asleep best friend whom he himself had injured had just kissed him. As Kyoya drifted back to sleep, Tamaki raised his hand to his lip and touched them slightly, as though making sure that they were still there. It was impossible for him to slow his breathing down or stop the fast beating of his heart in his chest. It seemed as though Kyoya hadn't even meant to do the reaction. It was obvious that he had been out of it when the kiss had occurred, but that didn't mean that he hadn't meant to do it.

The swirling thoughts in Tamaki's head collided and the hand whose fingers had just been touching his lips became a fist and he stood up, nearly knocking the chair he had been sitting in over, and started pacing the room. One hand was clenched at his side while the other scratched the top of his head. Tamaki's eyes kept darting uncontrollably to Kyoya's sleeping form and with every sight of the younger boy came a wave and embarrassment and the blonde's pacing sped up.

"What was that?" Tamaki mumbled as his shoes made a quiet _tap, tap, tap_ on the tile floor. " He was half asleep. But that doesn't really mean that he didn't mean to do it, does it? Agh, now I'm just confusing myself! Look at him sleeping there as if nothing's happened. Could he really not know what he just did? But there has to be some reason he would just randomly… just… _kiss_ me. Ah! Maybe he was having a dream about a girl… Like Haruhi!… and he slightly woke up and thought that I was that girl so he kissed me. But Kyoya can't like Haruhi! Wait… Why does that bother me?!"

Finally after another few minutes of ranting and annoying gestures, Tamaki let out a long, annoyed sigh, and sat back down in the chair beside Kyoya's bed. He crossed his arms and legs and just stared at the sleeping boy before him, trying to decipher him. He wasn't very good at it; it was much more like something Kyoya would be good at. But still he tried. Tamaki tried desperately to figure out what had been going through Kyoya's mind and yet nothing really satisfying came to mind. His thoughts bounced from the possibility of himself having imagined it to Kyoya believing him to be Haruhi to Kyoya just having wanted to kiss Tamaki. None of them subsided the blush that was still present every time Tamaki's gaze grazed over Kyoya's lips, and the last one nearly left him speechless.

Deciding he would just wait and see what happened when Kyoya woke up, Tamaki let his shoulders slump and his face to lose the scowl that it had acquired. He looked down at his best friend, lying in the infirmary bed and breathing normally, and his entire being seemed to let out a contended sigh. He didn't know what it was about the black-haired boy, but he always seemed to settle Tamaki's worries. And now he was the cause of all of Tamaki's worries. The blonde couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony.

Tamaki felt his eyes start to flutter shut and he only slightly tried to stop them from closing completely. The last thought that popped into his mind before his head fell back against the chair was _What could Kyoya have been thinking?_

--------------------------------------------------

The sun was just about set when Kyoya's eyes once more slowly opened. This time his mind was completely clear and the pain was all but gone. He was smarter this time and sat up slowly in bed. Though his head was feeling much better, he guessed that sitting up fast would cause it to once more send shots of pain through him. His eyes feel on Tamaki, who was leaning back in his chair next to Kyoya's bed, his breathing slow as he drifted through dreamland. _So it really was all a dream,_ Kyoya thought was a small smirk. Though his entire body shown out that he really couldn't care less about what might have happened, if you looked in Kyoya's eyes at that moment you would see something that most didn't. Regret.

Checking the time on the clock on the wall and realizing that it really was getting late, Kyoya slowly reached out his hand and shook Tamaki's crossed arms slightly, causing the blonde to jolt awake. His eyes were wide as his head popped up from where it had been resting and they quickly found Kyoya's. For a moment the black-haired boy couldn't move, but he quickly composed himself and sent a rare, genuine smile at Tamaki's wide-eyed face.

"We should be heading home," Kyoya said. "It's getting late."

--------------------------------------------------

Tamaki stared at Kyoya with wide eyes, hearing his words and trying to figure out if he had any idea of what had happened merely an hour or so earlier. It didn't seem like it. Telling himself that Kyoya must not have any recollection of what had happened, Tamaki smiled slightly a nodded in response to Kyoya's words. Standing up, the blonde held out his hand to his friend, knowing that he must still be in a slight amount of pain at the least. Kyoya nodded in thanks and let his hand grasp Tamaki's. The moment their skin touched a shiver ran down Tamaki's spine and he had to bite his tongue to stop him from blurting out the truth about the kiss. So, trying hard to hide the strange sensation and embarrassment that was running through him, Tamaki helped Kyoya up, who cringed slightly as he wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulders for support.

"Are you sure you're alright to move?" Tamaki questioned, worry coating his words.

Now that he knew Kyoya had no recollection of the earlier events, it was as though nothing had happened and the two were just back to being best friends and complete opposites. Well, except for the fact that Kyoya's arm wrapped around his shoulders was making Tamaki's thoughts go to places he never would've guessed they could go. Especially concerning Kyoya. But he shook them off, not wanting to cause awkwardness between the two of them. Well, maybe that would be a little far fetched. It was obvious to both of them that there wasn't going to be "normal" feelings between them, though for different reasons each.

"I'm fine," Kyoya responded, contradicting himself as he winced slightly as they took their first step. "Just keep moving."

And so Tamaki did. Not liking the grunts of pain and the heavy breathing that was taking over his friend, Tamaki tried to make the walk outside as easy on Kyoya as possible. He let the black-haired boy lean on him, letting the weight of his best friend be put on him instead. The two trudged along in silence until Kyoya seemed to feel the awkwardness had been held out long enough.

"Thanks you Tamaki," he said, not looking at the blonde. "For taking care of me I mean."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki replied in a shocked voice, looking down at his friend. "It was because of me that you fell. Of course I was going to help! What kind of best friend would I be if I hadn't?"

--------------------------------------------------

The words that left Tamaki's mouth hit Kyoya like a ton of bricks. He had been called Tamaki's best friend, something that hadn't happened in a while. Actually, he hadn't been called that since Haruhi had come into the picture. That simple phrase was like an umbrella in the rain or a pat on the back after losing a sports game. Kyoya's gaze continued to look at the floor, but the line his mouth had formed now turned in a smile bigger than one he had shown in a long time. He wasn't about to let Tamaki see how happy he was at the comment, though, and tried to force the smile away. But he found this easier said than done. It just wouldn't go away. Kyoya hadn't been this happy in a long time and it seemed like just listening to Tamaki ramble on about how happy he was that Kyoya wasn't hurt was making his happiness grow more and more with each word.

Kyoya didn't speak another word until the school doors had closed behind them and they were headed towards Tamaki's limo, which sat waiting in front of the school to take them home. As they approached the black vehicle, Kyoya stopped walking, causing Tamaki to stop as well and look down at his friend with a quizzical expression on his face. Kyoya glared up at the window of the third music room before glancing over at Tamaki's confused expression.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I left my laptop up in the room. I have to go back and get it."

"No," Tamaki said bluntly, surprising Kyoya, who looked at his friend incredulously.

"No?" he questioned.

"No," Tamaki repeated. "You're still not completely recovered. I'll go and get it after I get you safely in the car."

Kyoya's eyes widened a little, but he shouldn't have been surprised at Tamaki's kindness. It was how the blonde worked. Forgetting what exactly was on his laptop's screen, Kyoya nodded and thanked Tamaki, who brushed off the thanks and helped Kyoya into the limo. The Shadow King watched Tamaki go, completely oblivious to the fact that his screen saver was the only thing hiding Tamaki's gaze from some of his darkest secrets.

--------------------------------------------------

Tamaki got to the third music room quickly and threw open the door. He was in better spirits now that he knew that Kyoya hadn't meant to kiss him. The laptop sat on the table where it had been left when Tamaki had carried Kyoya off to the infirmary. The computer was flipped open and as Tamaki got closer his eyes took in the screensaver. It was one from the host club's website. Different animated heads of all of the hosts passed by diagonally across the screen with different expressions on each. Tamaki looked for his own face and was proud to find that he looked good as an animated character.

The blonde was reaching to close the laptop so he could take it to Kyoya when his hand grazed the mouse pad and the screen lit up as Kyoya's document was flashed before Tamaki's eyes. It was the same jumble of words that Tamaki had fought so hard to see and the reason why Kyoya had gotten the concussion. Though he tried to ignore the words, Tamaki did catch a glimpse of a sentence before shutting the laptop a little too hard.

"It's absolutely idiotic how the jealousy towards Haruhi and Tamaki causes me to go against my better judgment."

The sentence caused Tamaki to stop his movements after shutting the computer. The words reverberated around in his mind a few times before Tamaki finally came to a conclusion that he accepted.

"Kyoya must be in love with Haruhi!" he said out loud, his eyes widening.

In all reality, Tamaki was just trying to elude the fact that the first idea that had popped into his head was that Kyoya's interested wasn't in Haruhi, but in Tamaki himself. After the ordeal in the infirmary, Tamaki wasn't ready to accept anything like that. He just kept telling himself that Kyoya was in love with Haruhi as he walked back to the limo, Kyoya's laptop tucked under his arm, until he eventually believed it. This led him to believe that he was causing his friend anguish by being so close to Haruhi.

As Tamaki slid into the limo across from Kyoya and accepted his thanks for the laptop, he made a decision that he was going to try as hard as he could to make Kyoya happy and to stay as distant from Haruhi as he could bear. It wouldn't be an easy thing, but if it was for his best friend, Tamaki knew that he could do it. By the time that Tamaki's limo dropped off Kyoya at his home, the plan to stay distant from Haruhi was hardened in his mind and he was able to say a happy good bye to Kyoya after making sure that he was in the protective care of his sister.

--------------------------------------------------

Kyoya's sister worried about what had happened to her brother, but Kyoya simply told her that there had been an accident. He didn't explain any further and simply made his way slowly to his bedroom, his laptop under his arm. Upon reaching his room, Kyoya flopped down on his bed, something he hadn't done in a long time, and set his laptop on his stomach. It was only when he flipped up the top that he realized what was showing on the screen. The teen's eyes widened immensely until he felt that they would fall out as realization hit him. Of course Tamaki would've seen what was written on the screen, which meant Tamaki would know the truth about Kyoya's emotions.

_Shit!_ he thought frantically, quickly exiting out of the word document as though it had done something wrong and staring up at his ceiling. There wasn't anything he could do, however, and he knew it. Kyoya concentrated so hard on the ceiling, willing the realization to not be true, that he felt his headache come creeping back.

With a groan Kyoya rolled over on his side, letting his laptop slip off of his stomach and slide onto the bed sheets beside him. His mind was still frantically begging for the past to be undone when Kyoya finally fell into a deep sleep, too deep for even his taunted dreams to slip into.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** Wow… This came out so late I'd be surprised if you all didn't completely give up on me. Things just came up and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you guys about it and kept you waiting.

I won't be able to post as quickly as I had intended for a while. I'm not exactly sure when my next post will be but trust me when I say that it will be before the tenth. After that? I'm not so sure.

But I hope that you all still enjoy reading this, even if the chapters aren't going to be coming very quickly. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See you next time.


	4. Tension

**Chapter Title:** Tension

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** I'm going to dedicate this chapter to… anyone who read the first three chapters and waited an entire year for me to post up the fourth (you guys are me heroes, seriously).

* * *

Kyoya awoke the next day, his headache gone and feeling quite refreshed. He tried to clear his mind of everything as he got ready for school and climbed into his limo. As the limo made its way to Ouran, Kyoya leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes, finally letting his thoughts free.

His mind was still stuck on that dream kiss and the fact that Tamaki had most definitely figured out Kyoya's secret. Why was it such a secret anyway? So Kyoya was a little jealous that he wasn't Tamaki's number one anymore, what was so bad about that?

What was so bad was the fact that Kyoya knew that it was more than just the fact that Tamaki thrived in the moments when he was in Haruhi's company. Sure, it had simply started out as simple and friendly jealousy and for a while that's what Kyoya had thought, but it was that damn kiss. Kyoya knew that it hadn't been real, just a strange dream that his subconscious had created, and it was because of that that Kyoya was starting to admit to what his true feelings were.

Tamaki had been close to a savior for Kyoya. When others turned their backs to him or tried to get close to him just because of his last name, Tamaki saw Kyoya as a person. Tamaki saved Kyoya from the life of someone who was trapped. Tamaki was Kyoya's friend, his partner, and the person that made Kyoya's heart do flips at a simple touch.

Before Kyoya could really think hard about his true feelings for Tamaki and admit the full truth, his car stopped in front of Ouran High School and his door was opened. Stepping out, Kyoya looked up at the large building, his laptop under his arm, and a glint of… something like fear in his eye.

Tamaki walked into the Third Music Room. Looking around he saw that he was alone in the room. None of the other members had arrived yet. He'd tried desperately to stay near at least one person throughout the entire day, which wasn't exactly a hard feat for the King of the Host Club. He'd been trying to stay surrounded because he knew that the moment he was alone his mind would head straight to Kyoya.

It wasn't that Tamaki didn't like thinking about Kyoya, seeing as he was his best friend, but the fact that he couldn't _stop_ thinking about the black-haired boy scared him. Every moment that Tamaki would let his mind wander, it would settle on Kyoya. It wasn't normal to think about your best friend too much, especially the ways that Tamaki was. He kept thinking back upon that kiss. He reminisced about how he felt when Kyoya's lips were pressed against his and he couldn't get the image of Kyoya's sleeping form out of his mind.

Thankfully Tamaki was saved from his thoughts by the opening of the door behind him. Turning with a large grin on his face, Tamaki froze as his eyes fell on Kyoya Ootori standing in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob. Tamaki couldn't speak or even breath. He just stared at Kyoya, his eyes wide. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why could he feel his cheeks heating up? Why wasn't he able to send a simple hello at his best friend? All day Tamaki had avoided Kyoya, even in the classes they had together, but now he couldn't run. He couldn't walk off to a group or pretend he hadn't noticed every move that Kyoya made. He was trapped.

Kyoya hadn't expected for Tamaki to be in the music room when he entered. The Shadow King was always the first one to enter the room before the hosting began. Of course, Tamaki was always right after him seeing as they often walked to the room together, but that day the blonde hadn't done so.

Kyoya had known that something was wrong from the moment he had entered his first class with which he shared with Tamaki. Normally the blonde would bounce over and give Kyoya a happy hello, but that day he hadn't. All through the day it had seemed as though Tamaki was avoiding him. It had hurt Kyoya, though he'd never admit it, and it only concreted the fact in Kyoya's mind that Tamaki knew his secret.

Thankfully, Kyoya wasn't one to falter under pressure and he was able to walk into the third music room without that much trouble. Neither of the teens had said anything yet and Kyoya could feel Tamaki's wide-eyed gaze on him as the black-haired boy walked over to the table that the blonde stood beside and set his laptop on. As he did so, Kyoya silently cursed the portable computer. It was because of it that the secret of his hidden jealousy had been revealed.

Kyoya sat down in the chair in front of his laptop and nodded at Tamaki, that being the only thing he thought that he could do. His face was set and he hid all of the emotions that were welled up inside of him easily. The tension in the room was so thick that Kyoya almost felt like he was suffocating. It had never been like this between the two friends and it sent a bullet through Kyoya's heart as he realized that he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Kyoya…" the blonde started and said person looked up at his friend with his eyes, his head never moving. Tamaki looked almost sad, and his eyes were averted from his friend's. Seeing the expression on Tamaki's usually cheerful face, Kyoya nearly slapped himself.

He was just about to say something, anything really, that he believed would make the blonde happy once more when the door leading to the hallway was once more opened. Both of the teens looked over at it, shocked by the interruption. Neither had been expecting to be interrupted and both had secretly been anticipating what Kyoya was about to say.

Haruhi opened the door leading to the third music room with the Hitachiin twins standing beside her, discussing something that had happened in their last class. Haruhi wasn't exactly listening and had let out a sigh before opening the door. The twins' conversation ceased immediately as the scene taking place in the host club's headquarters was thrust at them. The three younger students could both see and feel the tension that was flitting around the two older students before them.

No one really seemed to know what to do. Haruhi wasn't used to the tension and didn't exactly know what to say and the twins were slightly afraid to make any comment. It was obvious that something important was going on between the two older students that the trio had interrupted and the twins didn't want to have to feel the force of Tamaki and Kyoya's anger.

"Hi guys," Haruhi said awkwardly, shattering the uncomfortable silence.

"Hello Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya replied before turning back to his laptop. His voice clearly showed that he was hiding something and Haruhi caught on quickly.

Wanting to help the tension however she could, Haruhi walked through the doorway and came to stand beside the two older students. She thought that maybe if she distracted Tamaki the stress between him and Kyoya would end.

"How are you Senpai?" she asked, her gaze set on Tamaki.

When the door was opened revealing Haruhi and the twins, Tamaki instantly became aggravated. He had wanted to hear what Kyoya was going to say. He could just _feel_ that his words were important and that he needed to hear them. Upon seeing Haruhi standing there, Tamaki was stuck in place. He couldn't really move or speak. He remembered the oath that he had made that he would ignore Haruhi so as to make Kyoya feel better since he was in love with her.

The thought of Kyoya being in love with Haruhi made Tamaki even more annoyed and he forced himself to believe that it was because he was angry with himself for hurting Kyoya so much by being close to her. As Haruhi walked over to them and Kyoya turned away from Tamaki, the blonde felt as though he had to make a decision right then and there. It was Kyoya or Haruhi. His best friend or his "little girl".

Without even thinking, Tamaki shrugged in response to Haruhi's question and turned, walking away towards the changing rooms where he was going to get ready for the day's work. He hadn't even had to think about the decision. Tamaki wanted to make Kyoya happy no matter what and if that meant that he had to ignore Haruhi then he would. He didn't say a word and just kept waling, feeling the eyes of the others on him.

Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen as Tamaki just ignored Haruhi and walked away. It was the first time that anything like that had happened. Normally Tamaki would've hurried into a cheerful and crazy discussion with Haruhi, but instead he had completely blown her off. The silence in the room dragged on until Tamaki disappeared into the changing rooms and throughout that entire time Kyoya felt the thud of his heart against his chest. He'd expected Tamaki to be much closer to Haruhi and even more distant from Kyoya now that he knew the truth, but it seemed like he had miscalculated. Did that mean… Did that mean that Tamaki… No. Kyoya wasn't ready to let those thoughts come into his head until he knew the truth.

The twins behind Kyoya stood in the doorway, their mouths nearly hitting the floor and Haruhi stood there in shock. None of them had ever seen Tamaki act like that and as though on cue, every eye turned to look at Kyoya. He didn't notice them, though, too busy trying to push his damn thoughts about.

The strange silence and awkward looks being thrown about was broken by the entering of Honey and Mori. The cheerful loli-shota boy and his stoic partner were able to melt the strange air and things went back to the closest thing to normal that they could acquire at the moment. Haruhi started talking with Honey, Mori standing close by, while the twins went off to their own dressing room to get ready for the day as well.

Kyoya, as usual, sat in front of his laptop and tapped the keys in a comforting rhythm. Though he was writing out a letter that would be sent to a company manager, thanking him for letting the host club use their products, his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about his plan to confront Tamaki the moment the others left after their club duties were completed. Kyoya just knew that Tamaki would stay after, maybe for the same reason. It wasn't long before Kyoya had finished the letter and by the time he was completed with writing it, his mind was made up about what he was going to do so as to get the truth out of the stubborn blonde.

Tamaki spent the rest of the school day going about his normal hosting gimmicks. Though he tried hard to act normal (or however normal you can get with Tamaki) he couldn't seem to act exactly right and even his guests noticed the change and voiced their worries. He brushed them off with some sweet whispers and the matter was forgotten. Haruhi, however, wasn't that easy to throw off. The young woman kept trying to get a reaction out of Tamaki until finally she believed that he hated her or something.

Of course the blonde could never in a million years hate Haruhi and it was preposterous to even bring up the idea, but despite that most all of the host club members (excluding Kyoya) were thinking it. It actually hurt the blonde to keep causing that confused, almost sad look come over Haruhi's features. Tamaki didn't want to keep ignoring her, but Kyoya was his best friend and he would do anything for him. Of course, when Tamaki was alone he acknowledged that his pain was also jealousy at how Kyoya must feel towards Haruhi. Every time those thoughts came to Tamaki's head, though, he would push them away, telling himself that he was just being selfish and that it shouldn't bother him that Kyoya liked Haruhi.

Finally, the third music room cleared. Haruhi was the last to leave, following Honey and Mori out the door. Once the door was closed behind her, Haruhi let her features fall and show the sadness that she had been trying to mask all day. Though she'd never admit to it, Tamaki's fawning over her had always brightened Haruhi's day just a little bit. With him ignoring her, it had caused Haruhi to feel extremely rejected. She couldn't help comparing it to the loss of her mother. The same feeling of being abandoned was starting to creep in.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi didn't realize that Honey and Mori were watching her until she heard her name spoken. She looked up quickly, standing up straight instead of leaning against the music room's door as she had been doing previously. Honey was the one who had spoken and he was standing before her with a smile, knowing smile on his face. Mori stood behind him, that expression of distinguished absence from the conversation ever-present. Haruhi didn't know what to say so she stayed silent, though she tried to cover up the emotions on her face.

"You don't have to pretend like it doesn't hurt," Honey said, continuing to smile up at her, "but those two are going through a lot, too. I think they're just starting to realize the truth and that's scary. Don't worry, though, they'll get through it. You need to be the strong one this time. Things will get better soon, I'm sure of it!"

At that moment Haruhi saw Honey not as a little blonde kid who liked sweets, but as her senior in age and maturity. Even as he walked away, chatting to Mori about how he was going to eat an entire cake once he got home, Haruhi saw Honey as someone who saw the world like an adult instead of as just a high school student.

Haruhi smiled softly to herself as Honey's voice faded into the silence. She leaned back against the door for a minute, breathing deeply and telling herself that everything would be all right. Just like Honey had said. Haruhi would be strong for Tamaki and Kyoya and whatever they were going through she would let them deal with on their own and she would take whatever emotional blows this led to. With one last glance at the Third Music Room – where Tamaki and Kyoya were alone in – Haruhi put her hands in her pockets and headed towards the staircase that would lead her to the front entrance of Ouran.

_Good luck you two_, she thought as she exited the building.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** So… yeah. This is a bit awkward I must say. Over a year has passed since my last post and I must say I feel positively horrid about it. High School arrived and I just… well, I just stopped writing and eventually I forgot all about this story. Now, though it's summer again and I really do want to continue writing this. Hopefully you all will accept me and not completely reject me for the year-long wait.

So this chapter I actually had half-written a year ago. I just finished up a bit of it and, well, here you go! I like the whole "Honey is super mature" thing simply because that's really how Honey is deep down inside. Of course, deep down inside he's also a sweet-hungry little kid, but the two sides of him mix well.

I know that this probably wasn't as entertaining and funny and what-not as you expected and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I hope to bring in some extremely intense Tamaki-Kyoya-ness stuff next chapter, don't worry. =]

As I said, it's summer, which means that I will have a lot of time to write and post so I – hopefully – will have a new chapter up soon. We'll see.

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


	5. Violet

**Chapter Title:** Violet

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** suberXxXduperXxXfun machine because you were the first to comment after the year skip and your comment made me really smile and feel good about myself. Thank you. :)

* * *

Tamaki was sitting on one of the couches sipping some coffee silently when Haruhi left the Third Music Room. She waved goodbye to him and he longed to return the little show of affection, but refrained from it. When finally the door closed behind her and the only sound that could be heard was Kyoya's fingers constantly tapping at his laptop's keys, Tamaki set his cup down. The blonde stood up with a solemnity that was so unlike his usual self and he walked over to where Kyoya sat.

As he approached, Tamaki looked at Kyoya, _really_ looked. He looked at Kyoya's perfectly positioned glasses and his perfectly combed hair. Tamaki looked at those slender fingers as they raced across the keys and he looked at that handsomely-shapen face with its ivory skin. Tamaki looked and looked and no matter how much he tried not to, all he could think about was how breathtakingly debonair Kyoya was just sitting there. Tamaki almost lost his resolve, but he pushed on and in a moment he was standing beside Kyoya, looking down at him.

When Tamaki stopped walking Kyoya's fingers ceased their typing. Tamaki felt his heart beating faster. The ending of his typing meant that Kyoya was giving him his entire attention. Tamaki wanted to shout that he was jealous, too, but he could barely even admit that to himself let alone tell Kyoya this. Tamaki set his hand on the table right behind the laptop. The blonde glanced down at it and cringed; it was the reason that he had to ignore Haruhi!

"Kyoya, I… I know everything," he finally blurted out, his heart racing faster than he thought it should. He felt his palms get sweaty and he gulped, trying not to show just how much "everything" was bugging him.

Kyoya had been dreading this moment throughout the entire day. Sure, he had wanted to hear what Tamaki had to say about the whole situation, but when the words – the truth – finally left Tamaki's mouth, Kyoya couldn't believe how hard his heart was pounding. Why? Why did this stupid blonde have so much goddamn power over him? Kyoya hated himself for his now obvious infatuation with his best friend. He didn't look at Tamaki, but instead just stared straight ahead at his laptop screen. Some stupid document as always.

"Everything?" Kyoya questioned, licking his suddenly dry lips and trying to calm his breathing. If he had ever been in a more tension-filled moment in his life, he couldn't remember it.

"Yes, everything," Tamaki responded and suddenly that aura of discomfort turned into what seemed like hurt. He leaned down close to Kyoya's face and the black-haired boy nearly died seeing that wounded expression on Tamaki's face. He had never wanted to hurt him. Never. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Did you think I'd be upset or something?"

Kyoya, despite the atmosphere, scoffed at Tamaki's words. Upset? No, Kyoya had expected more of disgusted or annoyed or maybe even hatred; it really depended on how Tamaki was feeling the day he found out. He couldn't exactly understand Tamaki's hurt reaction and he didn't really know how to respond. He did his best, though, and tried to seem as blasé about the whole situation as he could.

"Well, I didn't expect you to find out," Kyoya said, trying for a smirk but not really coming out victorious. "And if you ever did find out I didn't expect you to be really… ok with the whole thing."

"Mother," Tamaki responded, sighing and rolling his eyes. "When we were in the infirmary yesterday – when you were a little woozy from the fall – you kissed me. And I knew that it had to be because you were dreaming about somebody and then when I got your laptop I accidentally read a bit of it and you were talking about how you were jealous of Haruhi and me and I knew that… Well, I figured out that you liked Haruhi. And I'm really okay with it, I am! I mean, sure it could get a little weird, but…"

Tamaki probably could've gone on and on for hours if Kyoya hadn't reacted. The dark-haired teen realized just what his dim-witted friend thought was "the truth" and he almost laughed at it. Tamaki thought that he was in love with Haruhi. Tamaki honestly thought that Kyoya hadn't meant to kiss him in the infirmary and was actually thinking about the younger student. How thick could you get, really? But after this realization came into contact with Kyoya's brain, he suddenly grasped that he had indeed _kissed_ Tamaki in the infirmary.

For a moment while Tamaki ranted, Kyoya just stared at him. That kiss, it had been real. That emotion that Kyoya had felt rush through hadn't just been his mind making things up. Kyoya had kissed Tamaki and he had felt the longing to keep it going. He had enjoyed the kiss and he was reading Tamaki's movements and knew that he had, too. That's why Kyoya did what he did. That's why Kyoya stood up, his legs knocking his chair backwards, and pushed himself at his blonde friend. That's why Kyoya once again tasted that forbidden fruit. That's why Kyoya kissed Tamaki again.

Yes, the kiss stopped Tamaki's ranting. In fact, the pressure he felt on his lips stopped his brain, his lungs, and his heart, too. Tamaki couldn't comprehend what was going on at first. He couldn't understand why his brain had stopped telling him that Kyoya liked Haruhi. He couldn't understand why his heart had done a little flip of happiness when that pressure ceased his speech. And Tamaki couldn't understand why he was standing there with his best friend kissing him and loving the sensation of shivers that ran down his spine at the connection of their lips.

It wasn't five seconds later that Tamaki had his palms on Kyoya's chest and he was pushing him away. Last time Kyoya had been have unconscious and had just hit his head on a tile floor. This time he was wide-awake and looking at Tamaki with more emotion that the blonde had ever thought his friend capable of having. This time it was for real and Tamaki couldn't deny what Kyoya's actions implied. No, Kyoya didn't have feelings Haruhi. As Tamaki thought about it, he realized that Kyoya had actually been jealous of _her_ instead of himself.

"K-Kyoya…?" Tamaki stuttered out, keeping his palms firmly on his friend's chest. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was constantly swallowing as though there was something caught in his throat.

"There," Kyoya said, letting Tamaki's hands push him away. He noted that Tamaki's hands ceased their pressuring when Kyoya started moving away. "Now you really do know everything."

Tamaki gaped for a moment at his friend and Kyoya couldn't help snickering at the shaken expression on the blonde's face. Tamaki looked much younger than he was. In fact, he looked about as innocent as Honey. Kyoya saw this and it took all of his self-control to stop himself from pushing against Tamaki's hands and kissing him again. Those violet orbs were wide with shock and Tamaki's mouth opened and closed as though he was trying to say something, but no words came out. Finally it seemed as though Tamaki recovered his voice.

"Kyoya you just… you just…" he stuttered out, taking a step back and continuing to gape.

"…kissed you," Kyoya finished, nodding and taking a step forward, moving with Tamaki as though they were dancing a waltz.

Step by step the two teens moved farther from the table with Kyoya's laptop. The strange thing was that even though Tamaki was moving backwards away from Kyoya, it seemed the dark-haired boy as though he were beckoning him closer. Now, this may have just been Kyoya exaggerating on feelings that weren't there, but even Tamaki noticed it.

They continued waltz-walking away until finally Tamaki's back came into contact with one of the pillars placed in the room. Kyoya's advance didn't cease, however, and in a flash the Shadow King's hands had trapped Tamaki in their confines – one hand placed on either side of him. Tamaki didn't hold himself as hardly pressed against the pillar as he could, a sign to Kyoya that Tamaki wasn't all the way against this. Still, Kyoya knew that the king before him couldn't be all for this either. So, Kyoya took the high road for a moment and stopped his assault, instead looking Tamaki in the eyes and trying to get an answer there.

Tamaki's eyes were a curse among curses. They were beautiful and their coloring took your breath away if you weren't careful. They could suck you in and never let you go. Kyoya had witnessed this so many times that he thought himself immune. Now, however, as he stared into them and tried to get confirmation for what his body was longing for – had been longing for for a long time – he felt himself falling into those beautiful violet eyes.

Those eyes which were usually shining with fake emotions of affection towards the King's guests now sparkled with fear. Behind that fear, though, was understanding and contentment for what was happening. Kyoya could see this and slowly he leaned in close to his best friend. His elbows bent as the two teens' faces got closer and Kyoya could feel the sweat on his palms as they stood at their posts beside Tamaki's head. Tamaki's arms hung loosely at his sides and as the gap between them decreased the blonde's palms pressed back against the pillar behind him.

They were so close that Kyoya could feel Tamaki's breath on his lips. It was such an erotic feeling that Kyoya almost lost control right then and there, but he held himself back. He had initiated the past two kisses; it was Tamaki's turn. Both boys' eyes were hooded as they got closer and Tamaki knew that he had to make the jump. This was the point of no return. Tamaki stood at the edge of a cliff with a choice.

Tamaki chose.  
He jumped.  
And he pressed his lips against his best friend's.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** Well this chapter took so long to write because, well, I couldn't think of any way to get from point A (Haruhi leaving) to point B (the wonderful kiss!). I finally figured out a pretty good way to do it (I hope) and this is what you get. Don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter so it should be out tonight or tomorrow and you can be sure that there will be lots of… well, lemony goodness ;P

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


	6. After Hours

**Chapter Title:** After Hours

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications: **All of the players that are currently in the World Cup! I know they probably aren't reading this (why would they?) and it's strange to dedicate a chapter about sexual relations between two male fictional characters to them… but whatever. =]

* * *

The moment he felt Tamaki kiss him, Kyoya let the passion flow through him. He pressed his body closer against the blonde's and his fingernails scratched across the side of the pillar as he felt Tamaki grasp the front of his jacket and pull him closer. Their lips moved together with a rhythm that was driving the teen insane and he felt his body aching for the blonde before him. After a moment the two boys pulled out of the kiss, though their bodies stayed as close as they had been.

"K-Kyoya…" Tamaki whispered, swallowing and obviously trying to calm his breathing.

That was all he said, however, before the blonde pulled his best friend back into another kiss. Kyoya chuckled into it and kissed back hungrily. In the back of his mind Kyoya couldn't help feeling victorious. At this moment HE was the one holding complete control of Tamaki. He was the one that held the host club king's full attention and no one could break that at this moment. This thought only increased Kyoya's heated disposition at the moment and as he continued kissing Tamaki he let his leg slip nonchalantly between Tamaki's legs and rub against his little soldier who at that point was at full attention.

Tamaki jumped a bit as he felt Kyoya's leg against him and let out a little yelp that was very unlike him. The king felt completely under the other boy's control and he felt like he was melting with every little touch. The strangest thing, however, was that he was completely all right with the feeling. He was at ease letting himself go and letting Kyoya take control. So he didn't pull back when he felt himself harden at that simple little rub and instead he wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and pulled the dark-haired boy closer.

Kyoya could feel Tamaki giving over to him and it only made that longing more pronounced. They pulled back for a breath and both boys just looked at each other for a moment. Their fast breaths collided in the air between them and Kyoya could see how much Tamaki was blushing. The heated look almost pushed Kyoya over the edge, but he held back and instead put his lips to Tamaki's neck. He nibbled lightly on the soft, pale skin there and the little moan of pleasure that escaped Tamaki sent shivers down Kyoya's spine. Yes, this was bliss to the extreme.

Tamaki's arms were still wrapped around Kyoya's neck and the blonde tightened his hold slightly at Kyoya started sucking lightly up and down his neck. As he did so, Tamaki felt Kyoya's hands unbuttoning his jacket and eventually discarding it and Tamaki's tie on the ground a few feet away. Tamaki didn't protest through all of this, but Kyoya's next move made him gasp out a bit.

One moment Tamaki was pressed up against one of the pillars with Kyoya sucking on his neck and the next thing he knew the blonde as falling backwards through the air. Thankfully Kyoya knew what he was doing and Tamaki fell backwards onto one of the long couches located in the room. Kyoya fell down on him, though he made sure not to land hard for fear of harming Tamaki. Tamaki scooted back slightly, wanting to make sure that Kyoya had room, but he was halted by Kyoya kissing him once more.

Kyoya was about ready to explode when he felt Tamaki kiss back for the third time. It was amazing how now that he was admitting his feelings he was enjoying these moments so much. He felt the strain that his pants were causing and as his hand ran across Tamaki's upper thigh he realized that his were the same. Thoughts sprouted into his head, especially when he ran his hand across the bulge in Tamaki's pants and felt the blonde instinctively buck towards him.

Kyoya pulled out of the kiss at that point and smirked down at Tamaki, who was looking mortified at his body's movement. Kyoya just laughed a laugh that only Tamaki would ever hear and pecked the older boy's lips. He didn't hold the kiss, however, because he wanted to see Tamaki's face as he started to unbutton his black slacks.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, blushing the color his guests usually did. "Wait! Do-nnnnnnn!"

Tamaki's defiance was cut short, however, when he felt Kyoya's hand slip into his briefs. The younger boy's long finger wrapped around his dick and Tamaki moaned out uncontrollably, his fingernails scraping against the cushions beneath him. Kyoya smirked down at his blonde friend and leaned down slightly so as to capture the blonde's mouth in a passionate kiss. As their lips moved against each other, Kyoya pulled Tamaki's dick out of its restraints and started stroking it. With each stroke Tamaki's moans became more pronounced and Kyoya felt himself become harder.

"Nnnn… Kyoya…" Tamaki moaned loudly as Kyoya pulled back from the kiss for a breath.

The blonde felt himself reaching his climax, but he tried to resist. He didn't want Kyoya to know just yet how easily he could manipulate him. Damn, why was he so good at this? Tamaki hated the way that Kyoya seemed to know exactly what to do while at the same time he was loving every moment of it. Finally he couldn't control himself and as Kyoya sucked on his collarbone Tamaki came into his best friend's hand. The sound that escaped Tamaki made Kyoya pause and he felt another shiver run through him. These little shivers that Tamaki was causing were making it extremely hard for him to keep his pants on.

Tamaki had just enough energy to take advantage of the situation and flip Kyoya over. Luckily he didn't lose his balance and topple off the couch. That may have cause some problems. Instead of falling Tamaki was able to straddle Kyoya's hips, locking the dark-haired boy in place before he could escape.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya said warily, raising his eyebrows at the older boy.

The blonde in question smirked down at Kyoya. Throughout the school days Tamaki always had control of the girl's at Ouran. He was able to make them swoon and fall for him. With Kyoya it was a challenge and now that Tamaki had his head on straight, he was going to do the same with his friend. Keeping his legs tight around Kyoya's waist to keep him from moving, Tamaki leaned over his friend, setting a hand on either side of his head. Slowly Tamaki leaned his head down.

"Yes Mommy?" the blonde whispered right before kissing Kyoya.

Kyoya was annoyed with the fact that Tamaki was taking control, but the pleasure he was feeling was making it hard to resist. He kissed back hungrily, tugging at the front of Tamaki's shirt. He felt ashamed at himself for letting the blonde take control of his feelings like this, but when Tamaki pulled back from the kiss, slipped off Kyoya's glasses and set them tenderly on the nearby table, and whispered "my turn" so seductively into his ear, Kyoya gave up completely.

Tamaki could sense this from his friend and he couldn't help smiling at Kyoya before kissing him again. As they kissed Tamaki began unbuttoning Kyoya's jacket and shirt. Eventually both were lying on the ground nearby. As the two continued to make out Tamaki's fingers pinched Kyoya's nipples gently, as though testing the water. The moan that escaped Kyoya was just the reaction Tamaki was looking for and before Kyoya could protest he smashed his lips against the younger boy's and continued pinching his nipples as he did so.

After getting his fill of Kyoya's moaning into the kisses, Tamaki pulled back and a devilish look came over his features. Kyoya was a tad worried about this, but he wasn't about to tell Tamaki to stop what he was doing; it felt too damn good. With gentleness that Kyoya always longed to feel from the blonde, Tamaki's lips trailed down the younger boy's chest. As his lips got closer to the bulge in Kyoya's pants, the latter's heartbeat started pounding at an insurmountable pace. Tamaki stopped, however, before reaching Kyoya's pants and pulled away to the younger boy's distaste. But all was not lost. Tamaki set his hands on Kyoya's hips and with strength that Kyoya didn't know he had, Tamaki scooted Kyoya back into a sitting position.

When there was enough room on the couch for Tamaki to move, he unbuttoned Kyoya's pants and pulled them and his underwear down to just above his knees. Kyoya's dick was fully erect and he felt an uncharacteristic blush rushing to his features. Tamaki noticed this and smirked slightly before leaning his head down and flicking his tongue out, catching Kyoya's tip. Kyoya jumped slightly and made a noise that made it obvious he was trying not to make a sound.

_We'll see how long that lasts_, Tamaki thought as he wrapped his mouth around Kyoya's errection. Kyoya tried covering his moan, but as Tamaki started taking him farther and farther in he couldn't help but let it out with a gasp. Tamaki's pace increased as Kyoya let loose and allowed his body to move of its own accord, thrusting into Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki sucked lightly on Kyoya's dick as he continued to take him in and as Kyoya's moans escalated he reached up and started playing his nipples again.

"Nnnn… Tama… Damn," Kyoya moaned out, his breath coming in short little gasps as his pleasure escalated.

Finally he could take no more and he came. Tamaki couldn't help but grin at the feeling of victory. He pulled back, wiping Kyoya's juices from his mouth, and sat up. He leaned over Kyoya and once more set his hands either side of his head. The two simply stared at each for a long moment while both tried to still their breathing. Neither spoke as their eyes gazed into each other's. Finally Tamaki – his breathing normal now – leaned down and kissed his best friend. It wasn't a heated kiss by any means. In fact, it leaned more towards the sweet side of romance instead of the lust side. Kyoya kissed back softly, one hand set on the small of Tamaki's back while the other was set on the nape of his neck, twirling his hair. Tamaki didn't know it then, but the movement was a habit of Kyoya's that he would never get over.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki said after their lips parted. "I… I don't know…"

"I can make it work," Kyoya said, smirking up at his lover. For this young man Kyoya would do anything, he realized that now. It wasn't because he was best friends with the boy or because he was indebted to him. No, it was because he was crazy for him in the worst way. He would make it so it was comfortable for Tamaki to be intimate with him no matter what it took.

Tamaki smiled softly down at Kyoya and nodded. Kyoya was always there for him, he realized this now, and from that moment on he wanted to be there for Kyoya as well. It would be hard trying to explain this to the other host members – if they ever did – but Tamaki knew it would be all right. If the two teens could establish and make the host club work, they could do the same with this.

"I know you can," Tamaki responded and leaned down to kiss Kyoya once more.

* * *

**Author's Corner:** So here you go guys! It's not full-on sex, but it's sexual touches… among other things. It took forever to get this posted because, well, I've been addicted to the World Cup for the past week-ish time period! Love love LOVE it! But I finally got this chapter up! Woooh!

Okay, so it may not have been the best sex scene I've ever written, but my mind wasn't in full "write sexual stuff" mode. Hopefully it's ok, though.

Alright, I have a project for all you wonderful readers! I am definitely continuing this (how could I just end it? Haha) but I would like to write other things as well. I would really like to write a comedy romance multi-chapter story… but I don't know what pairing to use!

So my job for you readers is to comment and tell me just what your favorite couple from ANY ANIME is and then I'll pick one to write a story about. It can be from OHSHC, but I'd somewhat prefer it not to be. Can't wait to see what you guys recommend!

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


	7. Misconceptions

**Chapter Title:** Misconceptions

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications: **Hmm… I'm going to dedicate this chapter to everyone who read my completely crappy "sex-without-the-sex" scene and was willing to stay with me and read on. You guys keep me going!

* * *

The moment Haruhi walked into the Third Music Room the following afternoon, she knew that something had changed. Tamaki was back to normal and he and Kyoya were interacting like they had always done. Still, the young woman noticed a change in the way they glanced at each other or the way she would catch Kyoya gazing across the room at his blonde friend. Haruhi couldn't place her finger on what exactly the type of look it was, but she was relieved to see that they were back to normal. Honey must have been right in his assumption that the two needed to get through a lot together.

Tamaki acted a little more distant from Haruhi during the club's time period, but it was nothing compared to the previous day. He was at her side less than usual, but still there, and he was acting like the "fawning father" he always portrayed. This change from the previous day made Haruhi smile more and she was in a constant haze of happy content as the club activities went on. The twins noticed this and commented on it once or twice, but Haruhi brushed them off. Even her customers noticed, however, and they all seemed to get the notion in their heads that Haruhi was in love with someone.

Though Haruhi attempted to dispel this idea, the girls wouldn't budge in their resolution and before the club activities were through everyone had heard. In fact, someone – Haruhi guessed Kyoya – had set up a voting booth for the customers, where they could vote on who they thought Haruhi was in love with. Though most voted for themselves, hoping without hope that they were indeed the holders of the young "man's" heart, the majority of the votes were cast towards either Renge or Tamaki, with Kasanoda coming in a close third.

Haruhi was aghast by the results and she quickly slinked away from the group, not wanting to be pressured into admitting something that wasn't true. It was easy for her to slip away and as she headed in the direction of the dressing rooms she let her mind wander onto the subject of how adolescent these rich kids really were. Not paying much attention to what she was doing, Haruhi was surprised and let out a little noise of shock when she ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Haruhi said, looking up at the face of the person she had run into.

Tamaki normally wouldn't have cared when he spotted Haruhi running into Kyoya and sparking up a conversation. Normally he would've brushed it off, simply thinking innocent thoughts of his usual. If the circumstances had been different and the events that occurred the previous day not occurred, maybe he would've reacted "normally". Instead, Tamaki felt a surge of jealousy pulse through him. He could still remember the strange feeling – he now could recognize it as envy – that had flowed through him when he had thought that Kyoya was in love with Haruhi.

The blonde king watched with a somewhat darkened expression as Kyoya and Haruhi interacted and smiled at each other, obviously talking about something amusing. Tamaki's blood rushed as he realized that Kyoya was smiling at Haruhi instead of smirking. Hadn't he been _jealous_ of Haruhi not two days earlier? Why was he so friendly now? Was he already bored with Tamaki? Were his affections now aimed somewhere else? Was he now in love with Haruhi?

Tamaki shook his head slightly and cursed himself. No, it couldn't be. He was just being silly, that's all. Kyoya was crazy about him. He'd been for a while apparently. His feelings wouldn't change so quickly now that he had gotten a hold of Tamaki, would they? Tamaki felt an anxiety that was alien to him starting to creep into his heart.

"Suoh-senpai?"

The customer who had spoken was a second year young woman with dark russet curls and cheeks speckled with freckles. Her eyes were a bright green color and she was obviously of Irish descent. As Tamaki recalled, she was a customer of Haruhi's – though before the newest host had arrived she had been a steadfast Tamaki fan – and he name was Lettie. Before Tamaki could respond verbally, but after he slipped on his hosting smile and charm, Lettie's eyes flickered in the direction of Haruhi and Kyoya, whom Tamaki had previously been staring at. Spotting the two chatting together, Lettie's eyes widened and she let out a little excited gasp.

"What?" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the other girls surrounding her and the other hosts besides Haruhi and Kyoya. "Is Haruhi in love with Kyoya?"

Every eye in the room turned towards the two students and Tamaki felt an icy chill run through him. This wasn't going well. Tamaki stared at the two along with the customers, one hand on his hip while the other hung loosely at his side. His throat was dry and he swallowed a few times as he watched Kyoya and Haruhi. Haruhi was smiling softly at Kyoya as they chatted about something or other while Kyoya looked down at the shorter student with an almost amused expression. Tamaki felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he felt jealousy pulse through him.

_This is ridiculous!_ Tamaki yelled at him, wanting to smack himself for feeling this way. _It's not like Kyoya and I… well I mean he and Haruhi… No! They don't like each other. But what if she likes him. Maybe he'll start… but…_

"Well that's stupid," two familiar voices said at once from behind Tamaki, both twins letting out a sigh. Tamaki turned with the group of girls, his eyes widening slightly as he spotted Hikaru and Kaoru leaning against a post and looking exceptionally bored with the situation. They continued, "Haruhi would never be interested in someone like Kyoya."

"How do you know?" a customer with dark brown curls questioned, her mouth forming an "o".

"Because we…" Hikaru began.

"…are _very_ close with Haruhi," the two finished together. With their arms around each other, the twins grinned at the female customers before them who stared up at them with excitement.

Tamaki could just see the cogs in their minds turning, producing images of Haruhi and the twins together. Normally this would've caused him to fly into a frenzy, but the blonde wasn't exactly in the mood. While the customers' attentions were still taken by the twins, Tamaki slowly turned his gaze over to Kyoya and Haruhi. Haruhi had walked off by now, leaving Kyoya alone. The dark-haired boy watched the scene with a little smirk of amusement gracing his features. When he caught Tamaki's gaze, his smirk changed into a smile for just a moment before changing back and he nodded in the blonde's direction. Tamaki felt his stomach knotting at the sight, but he hid that from his friend. There was no way he was letting Kyoya know that he was jealous.

Kyoya left early after the hosting that day. Honey and Mori soon followed along with Haruhi. This left Tamaki – who was sitting on one of the couches in the room drinking some coffee – and the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were usually extremely perceptive when it came to their fellow hosts. They had become masters in reading their emotions and right then they knew that something was bothering their king. Tamaki lounged against the back of the couch with his coffee, staring into space and not taking a sip. The twins walked together to the table where Tamaki was seated and stood on the other side of it. The front of the other couch dug into the back of their legs slightly, but neither seemed to notice.

"Hey sir," Hikaru said, lifting his chin a little higher and looking down at Tamaki, "what's wrong?"

Tamaki glanced up at the twins and it seemed as though he just realized they were standing there. He kept a shocked look on his face for a moment before it transformed into a plastic smile.

"Wrong?" Tamaki questioned, smiling goofily up at the twins. "Nothing's wrong."

Without hesitation the twins bent over together, reached out their hands, and flicked Tamaki in the forehead. The older teen jumped slightly and that fake smile disappeared from his features. The twins' eyebrows were raised in perfect symmetry with each other and Tamaki suddenly felt as though he were a mere child compared to them. He almost lost hold of his coffee, but was able to grasp it tighter before it dropped to the floor.

"Sir," the redheads said together, their voices mixing perfectly together, "you're not skilled enough to disguise your feelings."

"We're not your love struck customers," Hikaru stated bluntly.

"We aren't blinded by your fake smile," Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki wanted to reply in a fun way. He wanted to get mad at them and spit fire at his friends like he usually did. He didn't want to worry his family with his trivial things. He didn't want to be jealous at the mere sight of Haruhi and Kyoya together. It was stupid, really. Kyoya and Tamaki had just … well they had just done petty things, right? Tamaki told himself that that was all. They had kissed, yeah. They had… touched. Yeah. But that didn't mean he had a stake on Kyoya, right? No, so why was he feeling this way. Why did it hurt when the customers exiting the room chatted nonstop about how cute Kyoya and Haruhi would look together? It shouldn't, right.

"Hikaru… Kaoru…" Tamaki said slowly, looking down into his coffee and gulping loudly. The twins glanced at each other before looking back at their friend, shocked by his reaction. "What if… what if I like someone, but… but I can't be with them? Like… what if… I want to, but I don't think I can? Like… like it would ruin everything?"

The twins sat down together on the couch opposite Tamaki and leaned forward towards him. They once again glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_Haruhi_

Sure, Tamaki was always saying that he was her father, but there had to be more, right? Both twins took this revelation differently. Hikaru got slightly more red, his feelings for Haruhi being romantic as well. Kaoru got a worried expression on his face as he glanced from his brother to Tamaki. He knew of Hikaru's feelings, but he also wondered about what Haruhi felt. It was all quite confusing and Kaoru really didn't know what to say.

"Tono, do you like Haruhi?" Hikaru blurted out, his grasp on the knees of his slacks tightening. His head was lowered, but her looked at Tamaki without regret in his eyes for what he said. Tamaki in return brought his head up and looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. Kaoru was shocked by his brother's actions. He knew Hikaru's feelings and he knew how much he would be hurt if Tamaki indeed admitted to being in love with Haruhi. Still, he was curious.

"I-… In love with Haruhi?" Tamaki exclaimed, a bright redness filling his cheeks as he gaped at Hikaru. "Wha- what? No! Haruhi is…. She's just…. Did Kyoya tell you that? Did he tell you I liked her?"

Tamaki was flustered and though normally the twins would've taken this and teased him relentlessly for it, the atmosphere made it highly inappropriate. His denial – though in actuality true – was proof enough for the twins and Hikaru felt a pain rush to his heart. From Tamaki's side of things, however, he saw Kyoya in an act of desperation reaching out to the twins and telling them of his miseries. He saw Kyoya telling the twins that he hated how much the blonde liked Haruhi. It was all so confusing and Tamaki just wanted to leave.

"N-Nevermind," the host club king said, setting the coffee cup down and standing up. He was still blushing, but he tried to will the redness away. "It was just a silly question. I'll see you both tomorrow."

With that the host club king rushed towards the door. He stopped, however, before leaving and turned to glance at the twins, who were watching him strangely. Tamaki suddenly started mouthing numbers and looking around the room and when his eyes fell on the twins and where they sat, his eyes widened and his blush deepened.

"Get off that couch!" he exclaimed, then darted out of the room, knowing full well that they wouldn't understand that that couch held special meaning to him and held a memory that he would prefer no one found out about.

Kaoru was confused by the strange exclamation Tamaki had shouted right before leaving, but before he could ask Hikaru about it, he noticed the distraught look on his brother's face.

"Hikaru…" he muttered, reaching his hand out to his brother.

"No," Hikaru said back harshly, making Kaoru jump. "Tamaki is in love with Haruhi. It doesn't matter!"

"But-"

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, turning and looking straight at his brother. "I won't give up. I've got a plan… but…"

Kaoru raised his eyebrows at his brother, who had most definitely paled slightly at the thought. What could this plan be? What was this "but"?

"But…" Hikaru continued, letting out a nervous sigh. "… I'll need Kyoya's help."

* * *

**Author's Corner –** Okay, so I'm not very proud of this chapter. I wanted to get the twins really involved in this, but I don't think I did to well. Also, I wanted Tamaki to get jealous, but I feel I went sort of out of character and when I tried to explain things it sounded like I was ranting. The beginning I liked, but then I was just writing and getting sick of writing so I was just in "fuck it" mood. But I suppose it's over now and I have the future plot somewhat in mind.

We'll see, I guess.

So thank you to all who told me their favorite couples! It was great and I'd love to write some one-shots or something with some of those couples, but I'd really like to write a Baccano! story. I'm addicted to the serious and it's probably one of my favorites! My problem is I don't know what couple to do. I like a lot of them. If you know the series and have any ideas, let me know.

Otherwise I'll just figure something out.

Thanks for sticking with me everyone!

I promise that the next chapter will be TEN TIMES better. And I'll get it out sooner!

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


	8. Masks

**Chapter Title:** Masks

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:**This chapter is dedicated to my new to-be baby sibling. We're two months in already and the due date is February 12th! Baby Jaxon/ Jerzey, I can't wait to meet you =D

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru got to school extra early the next day. It was a Friday and the two had business to deal with. Or rather, Hikaru had business to deal with. Everyone knew that Kyoya got to school much earlier than anyone else and Hikaru needed to discuss something with the spectacled student. The halls seemed barren and morose without the usual bustling about that went on during the school day. Even after hours it seemed that the school wasn't this desolate. The silence and morbid atmosphere surrounding the twins was unnerving, but Hikaru was determined to move on and Kaoru was ready to stay by his side through it all.

As they got closer to the Third Music Room, Kaoru constantly watched his brother. It was not unknown to most that Hikaru was a rather brash person and that his emotions often clouded his judgment of certain situations. Kaoru had experienced this first hand and watched how this attitude towards the world caused problems for his brother, but he was willing to let Hikaru do what he wished. Stopping him would've caused even more problems and Kaoru had to admit that he was actually quite interested in what Hikaru had planned.

They reached the doors to the Third Music Room and the two brothers paused. They stood side-by-side facing the doors and Kaoru thought that he felt a sense of fear rush through his brother's being. He wanted to reach out and grab Hikaru's hand and comfort him, but he stopped himself. Hikaru was in love with Haruhi, that was obvious, and when it came to things like love Kaoru was mature enough to know that he couldn't intervene. Hikaru had to do all of this on his own.

Taking in a deep breath, Hikaru reached out and opened the doors to the Third Music Room. As expected, Kyoya sat at a nearby table, typing away at his computer. Though the club activities didn't start until after school, Kyoya often used the room as a quiet place to study, complete research, or work on things related to the host club.

At the sound of the opening door, Kyoya's fingers stopped their dancing across the keys and the dark-haired teen turned to see who would be entering his quiet little sanctuary so early in the morning. Spotting the Hitachiin twins standing in the doorway wasn't what he expected, though the surprise was, of course, masked in his expression. Kyoya watched the movements of the two twins as they walked into the room and came towards him. He could already tell just by the atmosphere that something was up with Hikaru and that he was soon to become involved in it. By the way Kaoru was watching Hikaru, it didn't seem like the best circumstances were upon them.

"Good morning you two," Kyoya greeted in a smooth way, trying to ease off a little of the tension in the room.

"Morning Kyoya," both twins said in unison. There was silence between the trio for a moment and Kyoya raised both eyebrows in question at them, conveying that he was curious as to what they wanted. Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru, waiting for him to speak, while the second twin seemed like he was working up his courage to say whatever it is that was begging to come out.

"Kyoya," Hikaru said quickly. "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh?" Kyoya questioned, repositioning his glasses. Hikaru seemed uncomfortable, but eventually he blurted out his request.

"I would like you to keep Tamaki away from Haruhi," he began and as he got into his explanation the words flowed faster and faster. "Tamaki is in love with Haruhi and she can't return his feelings. I know that you and Tono are very close and I'd like it if you would take him somewhere this weekend and keep him distracted so I can…"

This was where he faltered. Hikaru stopped talking for a moment and refused to look at Kyoya. He stared at the floor angrily, as though it had done something wrong, and his hands were clenched at his sides. Kaoru was worried about what his brother was going through, but as before he didn't make any attempt to stop his brother or comfort him. He just stood at his side, always there to catch Hikaru if he fell.

Kyoya was thoroughly shocked by this request. He had guessed that it had something to do with Haruhi – it seemed everything lately did – but the opportunity presented before him? No, Kyoya had not expected that. Here before him, Hikaru was asking for Kyoya to steal Tamaki away from just a little while. He wanted distraction? Well, Kyoya could definitely offer that. Already the cogs in his brain were working on Tamaki and his weekend plans. But then something stuck out in Kyoya's mind.

"How do you know that Tamaki is in love with Haruhi?" he asked, feeling that familiar and despised rush of jealous pulse through him.

"Isn't it obvious in the way he acts around her?" Hikaru questioned, pouting almost. "And he talks about her relentlessly. Plus yesterday… Yesterday after the hosting he practically admitted to being in love with her."

The expression on Hikaru's face showed Kyoya that everything he was saying was the truth – or what the redhead thought the truth was – and the dark-haired boy felt a sharp pain hit his chest. It couldn't be, right? Tamaki couldn't be in love with Haruhi because he had… he had done so much with Kyoya. They had experienced each other almost completely. And that look in Tamaki's eyes. That look that he had sent Kyoya's way all day was easily readable. Kyoya was confused, though he was able to hide his emotions with a stony, thoughtful expression.

_If I take Tamaki away this weekend_ Kyoya thought_ I'll be able to get to the bottom of this, right? Plus, that will give Hikaru time to try and woo Haruhi, though I can't count that as a reliable source of assurance. I'll just have to figure out what's going on by myself._

"I'll take him to the beach this weekend," Kyoya said finally and Hikaru lit up. Kaoru continued posing that thoughtful, concerned expression, though at his brother's obvious happiness he brightened just a little bit. "I can't promise anything after that, though," Kyoya went on. Then, with a smirk, "so make it count."

Tamaki was still uneasy about the entire Haruhi-Kyoya situation, but he was able to mask his feelings of discomfort behind an ever-present smile. As he went through the motions of attending classes happily and charming girls like he always did, Tamaki couldn't help but have his mind stray to thoughts of the earlier day. It didn't help that Kyoya was in most of his classes and every time Tamaki looked over at him they caught eyes and Kyoya sent him this look. Tamaki couldn't really read the look, but he could tell that Kyoya had something planned.

Still, Tamaki tried to push those thoughts out of his head. It wasn't until that time of peace between the ending of the school day and the beginning of the hosting that Tamaki was truly confronted by the situation. He was in the bathroom that was directly across the hall from the Third Music Room, splashing water in his face and trying to clear his head before he had to start charming the young women of Ouran Academy.

The water felt cool on his face and for a moment as he leaned over the sink Tamaki felt as though all of his trouble were washing away. It was hard to believe that just three days earlier all of this had started. It was even harder to believe that just two days earlier he had realized how he felt about Kyoya. And now that he had realized his feelings, it was like they were overpowering every other emotion in him. All he thought about was Kyoya. All he cared about was Kyoya. All he wanted was Kyoya. And when he looked up into the mirror… There was Kyoya.

"What the-?" Tamaki exclaimed, falling back onto his backside. The water was still running and Tamaki felt the palms of his hands already starting to bruise. He was breathing much faster than usual and he felt his heart racing. A chuckling from behind him made him jump again and he spun around, jumping to his feet as he did so.

Kyoya stood leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom sinks, chuckling at Tamaki's shocked expression. Tamaki stared at the teen before him, his mouth hanging open. When he had seen Kyoya in the mirror he had thought his mind was just playing tricks on him, but apparently the dark-haired boy had been standing there watching Tamaki calm down.

"Mama!" Tamaki explained in anger, blushing brightly as he glared at Kyoya. Kyoya stopped his chuckling and just smirked at the blonde before him.

Slowly and without a sound Kyoya took a few steps towards Tamaki, who stepped back. Tamaki felt the same way he had when Kyoya had cornered him in the Third Music Room. The feeling that they were almost dancing with the way they moved with each other and Tamaki felt that rush of feeling pulse through him again. His heart rate sped up again and he felt his cheeks darkening and when he felt the sink edge poke into the curve of his back he let out a little yelp of surprise and turned his eyes to it for a moment.

Tamaki was still looking away when he felt Kyoya press up against him. Kyoya's thin arms trapped Tamaki against the sink and the blonde quickly turned his face back towards Kyoya's. They were almost as close as they had been that first time Tamaki had voluntarily kissed Kyoya two days earlier.

"K-Kyoya…?" Tamaki muttered out and swallowed loudly. Kyoya smiled at the hosting king without saying a word and Tamaki felt another blush rushing to his face. Despite his embarrassment, Tamaki was able to reach up and slip Kyoya's glasses off of his face. Without letting his eyes wander from Kyoya's, Tamaki set the glasses on the edge of the sink beside them, the one that was still gushing out water.

It seemed like the moment the glasses were safely set down Kyoya pressed his lips against Tamaki's. There was so much passion behind the kiss that Tamaki felt himself melting with it. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, his arms instinctively wrapping around Kyoya's neck and pulling him closer. He felt his worries starting to seep away. Kyoya was here in the bathroom with Tamaki, kissing him and holding him. He was _not_ chatting and smiling with Haruhi and he wasn't charming the teen girls that were attracted to the cool atmosphere around him. No, Kyoya was with Tamaki.

When they pulled back from the kiss Tamaki kept his arms around Kyoya's neck and thus made it impossible for them to pull too far apart. Kyoya smiled at Tamaki and Tamaki realized that the smile was completely different from the one that he sent to the guests or even to Haruhi. This smile was for Tamaki only and for a moment Tamaki felt that he was looking beyond the mask that Kyoya always seemed to hide behind. He was showing Tamaki the true him.

"How about we go to the beach this weekend?" Kyoya questioned, shocking Tamaki out of his wondering.

"The beach?" Tamaki repeated slowly, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Kyoya said, chuckling. "We can go to my family's beach house for the weekend together."

"Just the two of us?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, just the two of us."

A bright smile lit up Tamaki's features and Kyoya felt his heart do a little flip. Tamaki was obviously excited about the opportunity, as was Kyoya. Alone with Tamaki for three days without any worries or people to distract them. Even just thinking about it was making Kyoya happier than he had been in a long time.

Tamaki pulled Kyoya closer to him, smashing their lips together into another sweet little embrace. Both teens smiled into the kiss and Kyoya's arms wrapped around Tamaki's waist. Their lip moved together smoothly and to both of them it seemed like the rest of the world was blocked out. They were alone in their happiness for that moment and after the club activities ended they would be together for three days straight.

"I take that as a yes?" Kyoya questioned after they pulled away, though they stayed wrapped around each other.

"Of course," Tamaki replied, laughing at Kyoya's attempt at humor and kissed him quickly before they went off to the Third Music Room.

When the bathroom door closed behind Tamaki and Kyoya, a stall door opened and Hikaru stepped out, his eyes wide.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** Ha! I am MUCH prouder of this chapter than I am of the previous one! I think it's probably because I just can't wait to write about their weekend together! You like my ending? Hope so.

So I started writing my new story. It's called Lucky Days and is a Baccano! fanfiction. It's based on the Luck Gandor x Eve Genoard couple. It has undertones of other couples, including Isaac x Miria, Firo x Ennis, and Claire x Chane. If you like the show and/or couple, you should definitely check it out. =]

And yes, my mom is pregnant! I'm so excited! =D

(Personally I hope it's a boy ;P)

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


	9. Friday

**Chapter Title:** Friday

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, seeing as without her I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:**I dedicate this chapter to… Those of you that commented on the last few chapters while I was taking a break. Your great, supportive comments were just amazing and really pushed me to write another chapter. Thanks guys :)

* * *

"We'll see you when you return home Master Suoh!" the maids and butlers at Tamaki's home said in unison as Tamaki climbed into one of the Ootori family's cars. Tamaki smiled at them happily and nodded in response before closing the door behind him. The blonde let out a sigh of relief once the door was closed, though his moment of quiet reprieve was interrupted by a little chuckle from across him.

Tamaki glanced over and saw Kyoya sitting there cross-legged, smirking at Tamaki with his arms crossed. The blonde-haired teen felt his pulse speed up at the sight of Kyoya, though he tried not to let the black-haired boy see any of that. Kyoya felt the same, though, and the moment the car started moving he moved forward towards Tamaki and kissed him. The blonde, in return, kissed back, trying not to smile and break the kiss, though not succeeding really. They pulled back and Kyoya just watched Tamaki for a moment, a small smirk on his lips. Tamaki felt the blood rush to his features as he pouted a little at Kyoya.

"What?" the blonde questioned, squinting at Kyoya defensively.

"Nothing," Kyoya responded, chuckling lightly and shaking his head slightly. "You're just really cute right now."

As Kyoya kissed him then, Tamaki's eyes widened slightly. Kyoya had just called him cute. Cute. When had Kyoya ever said anything like that? Tamaki couldn't honestly remember when he had heard Kyoya ever even utter the word. But he just had. Kyoya had just called Tamaki cute. He had sat there, complimented Tamaki, and was now kissing him as they headed off for a romantic weekend at the beach. Kyoya was all his for the next two days. All his and no one else's. It would be a good weekend, that's for sure.

Grasping Kyoya's shirt and starting to unbutton it, Tamaki kissed back hungrily.

Kaoru could tell that something was wrong with Hikaru, or at least that something was bugging him. Since he had gotten back from the bathroom before starting club activities he had seemed distant, even to Kaoru, and now at home that distance seemed even greater. Hikaru hadn't spoken to Kaoru on the ride home and he had only said a few quiet hellos to the maids, whom he was rather vocal with.

Kaoru lounged on their bed, having just changed out of his school uniform and into a stylish, relaxing outfit of his mother's creation. It was an a-list outfit, like everything he and his brother wore, and it had only recently been brought to the public's notice. The redhead watched his brother, who sat on the opposite edge of the bed, staring out of a nearby window and obviously contemplating something. Kaoru stared sadly at Hikaru, wanting to help, but not knowing what the problem was. The King and Kyoya had walked in a few moment before Hikaru had during the school day, did that have something to do with it?

With a little, almost sad sigh, Kaoru pushed himself up and went over to where Hikaru was sitting. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck from behind and snuggled up to him. They stay silent for a moment and Hikaru did lift his hand and set it on Kaoru's forearm. This made Kaoru a little happier, knowing that his brother was at least acknowledging his existence.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, a hint of worry coating his words. Hikaru heard the hint and grimaced a little. He didn't mean to cause his brother so much trouble, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what he had heard. Were Kyoya and Tamaki… were they really gay? Were they in love? What were they going to do this weekend? Were they going to… Hikaru stopped himself before thinking any further, not wanting the mental image.

"Kaoru, do you trust Tono and Kyoya?" Hikaru questioned, grasping Kaoru's arms just a little tighter.

Kaoru was confused by the question. Trusted them? Well of course he did. Sure, they both had their secrets, but everybody in the host club had some. Was this what was bothering Hikaru? Had Tono and Kyoya done something untrustworthy? Kaoru couldn't think of anything they could've done. Kyoya had told the twins that he would detain Tamaki for the weekend, but that couldn't be what Hikaru was talking about, right?

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?"

Something seemed to come over Hikaru and he went rigid beneath Kaoru, who instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around his brother protectively. The two were silent for a long time and Kaoru started getting rather nervous because of it, though he didn't dare break it. Since they were children, Hikaru had always been the rash one. He didn't think before he acted usually and he often let his emotions get the better of him. Kaoru had always been more quiet and contemplating and rather manipulative. He knew that when his brother was holding something in that pained him that it would take some patience before Kaoru was able to understand. He was, of course, willing to wait.

Finally Hikaru let out a little, defeated sigh. "Tono and Kyoya are together."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at this. Together? Of course they were together. Kyoya had said that he would take Tamaki away and distract him for the weekend so that Hikaru could get closer to Haruhi. But that wasn't what Hikaru meant and after a few seconds of thinking about it Kaoru understood. His arms went loose around Hikaru's neck as he thought about this development. He immediately understood why Hikaru was so emotional at the moment. He felt like he had been betrayed by the two older teens. They hadn't trusted the twins enough to tell them anything.

"Wow…" Kaoru mumbled out, his mind racing. Hikaru stayed silent, but nodded in response.

The two sat in silence a little longer and during that time Kaoru started to realize that they hadn't, indeed, been betrayed. If Tamaki and Kyoya had said anything, the entire host club would go awry. Though Kaoru guessed that most of the club members would be accepting of the two, he knew that it would dishearten a few of them to know that the two hadn't come to the club members before. Kaoru was worried, however, since he knew that it would take much more to convince Hikaru that he had not been betrayed.

"Sirs."

Both twins turned to look over at the maid that had spoken from the doorway. She was dressed in a dark blue maid outfit with her hair perfectly wrapped into a loose bun. She stared at them with no true emotion on her face and though that normally was a welcoming sight, today it was unnerving to look at. The girl bowed.

"Miss Fujioka has just arrived and is waiting down in the parlor."

And with that the young maid left. Kaoru remembered that he had initiated a day out between his brother and Haruhi. Haruhi, naïve as ever, agreed, thinking that it was just an outing with a friend. At the time Kaoru had thought it a good idea and exactly what Hikaru wanted, but now with this predicament spread before them, Kaoru doubted his judgment. If Hikaru went out with Haruhi she would most definitely realize that he was upset about something. Bringing it up might cause some problems between the two and then who knows what could happen with the relationship between all of the host club members.

_Then again_, Kaoru thought to himself, _maybe Haruhi could help Hikaru deal with all of this_. It was a long shot, but Kaoru was willing to go with it. He turned his full attention back to Hikaru, who had simply been staring absently out the window. Kaoru gave his brother one last tight, warming hug before pulling back and slipping off of the bed, attempting to bring Hikaru with him.

"Okay, well we shouldn't let this bring you down today," Kaoru said cheerfully and Hikaru grudgingly got off of the bed. "You have a date with Haruhi today and it would be rude to stand her up!"

As he said this Kaoru pushed his brother towards the bedroom door. Hikaru finally cracked a bit of a smile and allowed Kaoru to lead him out of the room. Though Kaoru didn't go as far as guiding Hikaru down the stairs and to the parlor, he did watch him as he walked down towards the staircase. Kaoru let a small smile flit across his lips as he watched his brother, now confident that Haruhi would be able to help. Once his brother was out of sight, Kaoru thought about Tamaki and Kyoya.

With his arms crossed and a small, knowing smile spreading across his lips, he said to no one in particular, "Huh, so they actually did it."

Kyoya and Tamaki arrived at the Ootori family beach house soon enough, though Kyoya wouldn't have minded staying in the car for a longer amount of time. In such a confined space he had been able to feel the full force of Tamaki's affections and though it nearly blew him away, Kyoya's own feelings towards the blonde almost overpowered them. The entire car ride had been laced with kisses, warm laughter, and soft touches. The two teens had just finished straightening their clothes when the car door was opened and they were motioned out. Kyoya slipped a few bills to the driver on his way out following Tamaki just to be sure that the driver hadn't heard anything. Kyoya wanted to be in control of when he and Tamaki's relationship – lord was that not the most wonderful word ever created – became public.

Tamaki seemed thoroughly excited for the weekend trip and he strolled in front of Kyoya with a bright smile always shining. When he would glance back at Kyoya while exclaiming about how excited he was, something would flash in his eyes that sent shivers coursing through Kyoya's body. They entered the beach house and after they had dropped off the teens' suitcases, the servants dispersed to their quarters, leaving Tamaki and Kyoya alone.

"So?" Kyoya questioned, standing near the doorway and watching Tamaki look around the room with interest.

"How about a tour," Tamaki replied, walking over to Kyoya and giving him a little peck on the lips. Kyoya shuddered with the feelings that simple little gesture poured through him. Tamaki drove him crazy with every movement, every breath, every secretive side-glance, every smile.

"Alright," Kyoya said in a quiet voice, feeling rather than seeing Tamaki's face so close to his own. He felt the blonde's warm breath on his lips.

The dark-haired boy grasped Tamaki's hand in his own and instantly the blonde interlaced their fingers together, letting Kyoya lead him wherever. Kyoya showed Tamaki the large beach house with its dining room, sitting room, and numerous bedrooms and verandas. They reached the master suite last and Kyoya hesitated opening the door. He had been planning on spending a lot of time in the room over the course of the weekend, and yet he had suddenly become quite embarrassed. It was strange for him to ever be embarrassed by anything and he despised the light redness he could feel on his cheeks.

"Mommy?" Tamaki questioned, leaning closer to Kyoya and squeezing his hand slightly. "What's wrong?" Tamaki reached his hand – the one not grasping Kyoya's – out towards the door and twisted the handle. The door pushed open easily and Tamaki smiled as he noticed Kyoya's redness. "The bedroom?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied, walking briskly into the room with a giggling Tamaki following closely behind.

"I never took you to be one to get embarrassed by things like this," Tamaki commented, teasing Kyoya as he gave the younger boy a small peck on the corner of his lips. Kyoya, pushed on by the teasing, turned and kissed Tamaki full on, causing the blonde to let out a little yelp, though it quickly died away into a contended sigh.

Even with their eyes closed, the two teens easily made it over to the bed and Kyoya pushed his partner down onto it, straddling him. Tamaki felt the cushioned blanket and pillows beneath him and having a steady base, he kissed Kyoya hungrily, already feeling himself harden below the belt. Kyoya felt this as well and his hunger for the other teen only grew as he thought about the older boy's erection. His hand almost instinctively slid down and traced over Tamaki's member through his slacks. Tamaki let out a low moan of want and Kyoya felt how restraining the black pants were to his loved one.

At the same time that Kyoya was undoing his belt and relinquishing Tamaki of his pants, the blonde was unbuttoning Kyoya's shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders. They breathed heavily and almost in unison, only coming up for air when needed before going back to the passionate kissing. Tamaki's pants were pushed off of him as well as his boxers and he stood at full attention beneath Kyoya. The dark-haired boy's hand grasped his partner's cock and began to slowly stroke it, causing loud moans of passion to escape Tamaki's mouth. Kyoya could feel the juices already starting to slip out of Tamaki and he felt his own member fighting against the restraints of his pants.

Kyoya could barely control his need for the teen beneath him and as their tongues swirled together, their dance only interrupted by Tamaki's moans, Kyoya started reaching for the bedside table drawer, where he knew the lube to be. Tamaki, realizing what the younger boy was doing, instantly worked to get off his shirt and then moved to start undoing Kyoya's pants. In a moment boy young men were completely naked atop the bed and Kyoya had the lube in hand. He squeezed some of it onto his palm and then lathered his penis with it.

"Turn over," Kyoya commanded in a firm voice, though Tamaki could hear the softness in it that was only ever present just for him.

Tamaki did as commanded, his cock pounding with want. Kyoya moved about Tamaki and the blonde felt the other teen's cock press against his most private of areas. It pressed against his anus, longing to be thrust into it, and all the while Tamaki was trying to control his throbbing member. Kyoya leaned down towards Tamaki's ear and whispered a request. Tamaki in return turned his head back towards Kyoya and kissed him quickly, letting that be his answer.

In a moment Kyoya was thrusting into the blonde beneath him. The first thrust sent a gasp cascading out of Tamaki's mouth. Kyoya started the thrusts slowly so that Tamaki could get used to his size, but soon enough the two were moving in a rhythm that sent ripples of pleasure pulsing through both of them. Kyoya reached around Tamaki and as he thrust into the blonde he started stroking his cock in the same rhythm.

"Nnnng… Oh god Kyoya!"

Tamaki moaned out his name numerous times and Kyoya felt himself moving closer and closer to release. His thrusts were faster and he stroked Tamaki with more fervency. He came inside of Tamaki with a long, intensely pleasurable shudder and soon after Tamaki came into his hand. Kyoya pulled out of the blonde as Tamaki fell down against the sheets, his breathing coming heavy gasps. His naked buttocks was aimed towards Kyoya and the dark-haired boy kissed it before leaving butterfly kisses all the way up the blonde's back until he was suckling lovingly on his neck, his body pressed against Tamaki's. Tamaki let out a little chuckle and closed his eyes, obviously warn out by what had just occurred.

"I love you," Kyoya muttered into Tamaki's ear, spying the closed lids. Tamaki, already half-way asleep, merely muttered something in response that Kyoya couldn't make out. The teen didn't mind, though, because for once in his life he didn't feel like he had to prove anything to anyone. He was with Tamaki, who he was madly in love with. He felt his own lids start to droop and deciding that the first few hours of their weekend beach adventure would be spent napping, Kyoya fell down onto the bed besides Tamaki, his arms wrapping around the blonde and pulling his body closer as he faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** So this is… rather late! Okay, so that's an understatement. I'm not going to name of excuses as to why this came out so late, because I don't feel like annoying you with them. So instead of hating Julia for being so late I think we should rejoice that she has returned and brought us another glorious chapter chock full of sweet lemony goodness! ;)

So, yeah, I was in the mood to write some lemon. This is the first time I've written sex scenes since… Damn… it has to be nearly a year! Wow! Well let me know what you think and whether or not you enjoyed it!

Next chapter will delve more into the rest of their weekend beach events and we'll check in on the other host club members as well!

Happy Reading,  
Julia


End file.
